


The TARDIS Inn

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Kidnapping, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: Au of Rose with Doctor John Smith.....They meet on holiday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters from Doctor Who. This is also my first AU so let me know what you think please.

Life never worked the way he wanted it to. Doctor John Smith huffed as waited by his car for a tow truck. He was leaving in a week for a sabbatical and he didn’t need this now. He also had a date with one River Song. She was an actress that had come to university he taught at, to talk to the drama students. She really wasn’t his type and he really didn’t want to go out with her, but he never was one to be able to say no. He dated, but never seriously. He didn’t even sleep with the women he dated. He just wanted to find the one that made him want her, like a soul mate, though he did not believe in such things. He had a few women that wanted to stick around; he usually backed off until they left on their own accord. He was too nice in that way.

John stared at his car; the tow truck was ten minutes late. He had no idea what could be wrong with his car. He did the required maintenance and oil changes on his car. It was just in the shop last week and everything was good. He huffed again. The damn thing had just shut down at the light. He called River and told her he would not be able to make it. She tried to set up a date for the next weekend, he told her he would have to call her back as the tow truck had finally arrived. Mickey, the guy from the shop, hooked up the car and dropped him at home before taking the car to the shop.

After a long night with no sleep Rose got up and got ready to leave. She had been saving for four years, her vacation time and her money, to take a four week holiday in Scotland. She found this cute B & B called the TARDIS Inn. She needed some time from mum who kept trying to get her to date anyone, and Mickey who was trying to get her to date him. Mickey was her best mate, but she didn’t love him like that. Rose had only had one really horrible relationship with Jimmy the Wanker and didn’t want to even try again. She sighed as her mum kissed and hugged her goodbye. Off she went on her first holiday ever.

Rose arrived around noon on Saturday. She had to take a bus so it took longer for her to get there. She loved the look and feel of the Inn. It was peaceful and quite, nothing like the Estate she had grown up on. She needed this break, some time away, and to see the stars that a person could not see from London. She loved her job and her friends, but sometimes she thought there was something else that she could do with her life. She hoped this time away would give her some ideas of what she may want to do. She helped Sarah Jane with dinner and getting ready for a late night guest. Sarah Jane had tried to stop her, but her mum had taught her to help others. Besides she liked helping and Sarah Jane only had a handy man named Jack to help her. After dinner Sarah Jane and Rose talked about the village and what she could do there. Rose wanted to see the village tomorrow. The door bell rang and Sarah Jane got up to see her next guest.

John arrived at the TARDIS Inn lat on Saturday night. The whole area was dark so there was not much to see. He had chosen this place because it had seemed peaceful and off the beaten path per say. He was going to be staying here for a few months to write a book. A science fiction book that he had literally dreamed about, it was about a madman in a blue box that traveled in time and space. The color of the Inn matched the color of the blue box in his head and he decided this really was the perfect place to write his book.

He retrieved his belongings from the boot of his rental car. His care would be delivered to him once they could figure out why it wouldn’t start. So far they found nothing wrong with it. The mechanic was still scratching his head about what was wrong. As he got to the door a dashing man opened it. “HI, you must be John Smith, I’m Jack Harkness. I work here doing maintenance, you could say I am a Jack of all trades,” He said with a wink. An older woman stepped forward, “Jack, just no Jack.” And put her hand out with a smile.

“Hi, I am Sarah Jane Smith owner and operator of this Inn, we talked on the phone.” She said as she shook his hand. “I have your room all ready. It’s in the back corner so you should have peace and quiet. We don’t generally have children here, but if we do I will let you know.” She led him to his room, “I have some soup and tea ready for you, wasn’t sure if you ate and you missed dinner. It will be ready in the kitchen when you are.” John thanked her and followed her into the room.

His room was quite spacious, with its own private en suite. He looked around the nicely decorated room, the colors of the room where dark Blue and Mauve. He set his things on the bed and Sarah Jane explained, “Breakfast will be at 9, I can have something earlier if you would like. Lunch is at noon and supper is at 5. I know you came to write, so if you would like anymeal brought to your room just let me know.” John thanked her and told her what a beautiful place she had. Sarah Jane smiled as she left the room. He took a few minutes to put his things away. He liked things to be tidy and orderly. He also wanted it to be done before he ate so that he could shower and rest after the long drive. He looked out the window, “A person could get lost in all the stars that you can see out her,” he said to himself before he left the room. 

He followed the hall to the kitchen. The kitchen walls were blue and white tiles. Sarah Jane it seemed loved this color of blue. Sarah Jane was talking to a blond woman about the small town that was just a short walk away. He watched them talking for a few minutes. The blond woman giggled at something that she said. Sarah Jane noticed John, “Come on in John, got tea and soup ready for you. This is Rose, she will be staying for awhile too,” Sarah Jane said as she nodded at Rose. Rose turned and smiled at John with a smile that could light up a whole room. “Hi John, I’m Rose,” She said and his world suddenly blossomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jane stepped over to the stove to heat the soup and set the tea pot to boil. “Rose will be staying a whole month with us,” She said over her shoulder. She could see that there was something about these two and they belonged together. She was good at matchmaking and could sense these two needed to meet. John went to stand by Rose. He put out his hand, “I usually go by doctor,” he said. When she shook his hand he felt something like a small shock go up his arm. He wondered if she felt it too. Rose just smiled up at him and he realized that he should probably let go of her hand. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to say. He had never in his life been at a loss for words. He just smiled at her like she hung the moon. 

Sarah Jane interrupted the moment by placing a bowl of soup and a cup of tea in front of him before handing a cup of tea to Rose. Sarah Jane took her cup of tea and set herself up at the table, Rose and John followed her. Rose started talking about why she was staying so long, feeling suffocated at home. She told him she had saved for a few years to be able to spend a month away and get a breather. John told her that he was taking a break from teaching to write a book. She asked what kind of book and he launched into his ideas about space and time, aliens, and a Doctor to save the day. Rose seemed enthralled with the idea and added more ideas about different aliens. “You’re brilliant,” John told her. Rose’s cheeks turned red. No one had ever called her brilliant before.

Neither of them noticed when Sarah Jane left the room. They sat and talked for hours, neither noticing the time going by. They both were very comfortable with each other. Rose would get up and refill their tea. John was more open with Rose then he had been with any other person before. They didn’t even realize when they started to hold hands across the table.

It was well after midnight when Rose started to yawn. She had not slept much the last few days and traveling by bus was rather tiring. John jumped up and pulled Rose up, “I am so sorry for keeping you up so late, Rose. I do have a tendency to talk a lot.” John said, though he really did not want to let go of her hand. He had never needed to be with someone like this, afraid to let her go. Rose smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. John felt something down in his soul react, though he did not know what. John smiled back. HE felt that they were the only two people in the world.

“Well I guess it’s time for bed for me,” Rose said though she did not really feel like leaving yet. “I hope to see you in the morning, doctor.” She said as she started walking out of the room. She turned just as she got to the door, catching him looking at her bum. He blushed as she walked out the door. He missed the huge smile on her face.   
John took his dishes to the sink and washed them and put them in the rack to dry. He needed a few minutes to think before he went off to his room. Rose had some great ideas for his book and he wanted to remember them. He also seems to be quite taken with her. It had been a long time since he stayed up just to talk to someone.

He didn’t really date much. Most women thought he was a prude because he did not sleep with them. He felt a relationship needed more to get to that point. It wasn’t that he did not like sex, and he was far from a virgin. The issue for him was his late teens and early twenties he though he fell in love with a two girls, both of which destroyed him when they left him. He left sex out of relationships because it seemed to hurt more when they left him. As time went on he finished school, got a Phd and grew up. He wanted something more permanent, but had not found the right girl for that. Many girls were attracted to him, he blamed his really great hair. The other reason was that he was a natural born flirt, even if he didn’t meant to flirt he would. 

Rose wandered down the hall to her room. She was not one for staying up later or talking her head off to a stranger. Though he did not feel like a stranger to her. She was talkative around her friends, Shareen and Mickey, but strangers made her leery. She had grown up on the Estates and strangers could be dangerous and she had learned that from an early age. Doctor, or John did not feel like a stranger, he felt like an old friend, like Sarah Jane and Jack did when she got here. She did not know if it was the small village or just them that made it feel like home. As she washed her face and got ready for bed she realized it would be hard for her to leave in a month. Just one day here and she felt like she belonged here. She decided she wouldn’t think about leaving until it was time.

John settled in his bed, checking his phone. River had called several times. He never told her he was leaving town. He also didn’t really care for her. He figured he would call her tomorrow and tell her he wasn’t going to be back for awhile. Where he was and what he was doing was none of her business and he wasn’t going to tell her. He figured Clara only set them up because she was so happy with her boyfriend PE, or whatever his name was. As John fell asleep he pictured Roses smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to add 2 to 3 chapters a week.  
> I do not own Doctor Who or the characters

In the morning John woke up early. He never needed much sleep. He showered and dressed for the day. He almost put on his brown pin striped suit. This suit was almost a suit of armor for him when he didn’t feel right in a situation. Then he realized there was no need to dress up or protect himself here. He put on his button down long sleeve shirt and rolled the sleeves to his elbows. He then chose a pair of blue jeans that he thought fit him rather well. It was not really a conscious decision to wear something that fit him nicely so that maybe Rose would notice. 

He sat down at the desk and turned on his computer. He was finally going to start writing his book, the one he literally had dreams about. Doctor Who: The Mysterious Man in the Blue Box. He wasn’t really sure about this title. But that is what he was going to use for now. So many ideas flowed into his head that he pulled out a notebook to write them all down so he could go through them and find the right ones to fit the book. He also jotted down Rose’s ideas that he remembered from the night before. He thought maybe she would like to come sit with him some times while he writes. He felt almost like she was meant to be here and to help him.

Rose woke up at 8:30. She loved to sleep and would usually sleep in as long as she was allowed. She also wanted to look half way decent and dressed for breakfast at 9. Sarah Jane had told her if she wanted to sleep in she could have a muffin or toast for her later, if she needed it. Rose also hoped she would see John before she left to go explore the village. She giggled to herself as she hopped into the shower at the thought of seeing John soon. She took a quick shower, dressed in jeans and acute smock top. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and did light makeup. Exactly at 9 she was ready to head to breakfast.

John stepped out of his room exactly at nine. John did not wear a watch, but he had never needed one. John could tell what time it was down to the second with great accuracy. He had a teacher who happened to notice that while he was in college and want to study it, but John had opted not too and changed classes. He didn’t want to be a test subject. The funny part was that even if John always knew what time it was, he would lose time lost in his thoughts. He walked down the hall to the dining room. 

This weekend there would be other guests. Sarah Jane had told him when there would be extra guests and how many. She knew he was there to write a book and would try to keep the room next to his free for the time he was there if she could. She had put him in the room the furthest down the hall to allow him peace and quiet. Sarah Jane seemed like a really nice lady and that she cared for her guests. He was glad that he had chosen this Inn to stay at, not only for the atmosphere here, but also for a pink and yellow girl that would be staying here too.


	4. Chapter 4

John walked into the dining room. There was a sideboard with a variety of foods and drinks for breakfast. At the table there were three people, a 30’s something couple and a dark haired pretty boy. He checked out the pretty boy, he was about 25, closer to Rose’s age. Sarah Jane introduced him to them. Gwen and Owen were a couple who came for their anniversary weekend, they happened to be friends of Jack, and the pretty boy was named Adam. He wasn’t sure if he should shake their hands or not, but as they were seated and eating breakfast he decided to go over to the sideboard to get himself breakfast. He piled eggs, bacon, toast, and a banana on his plate. He set the plate on the table next to Adam and got himself a cup of tea. 

Rose walked into the dining room. Her eyes wandered over the couple and the dark haired guy in the room before they settled down on John. John could feel her looking at him and he looked up at her and smiled. Rose smiled back and walked over to get herself a plate of food. After getting eggs, toast, and a banana she walked back to the table. Both John and Adam jumped up to help her, but John beat him to it and pulled out the chair next to him for Rose. Rose suppressed a giggle, but smiled at John and thanked him. Sarah Jane smirked into her tea cup at the end of the table. 

Adam started talking about himself. He went on about his important job for Van Stratten the world renowned collector. He though that Rose was cute and wanted to sound important so Rose would look at him. Rose herself did not think she was pretty and never realized the effect her beauty on the inside and out had on men. She did politely try to listen to Adam, but all she could see was John. As Adam rattled on and on about where he has traveled all the others at the table grew bored. He was long winded and full of himself. Gwen and Owen excused themselves. Then Sarah Jane started to clean up. Finally Adam got a call from Van Stratten and left the room. Rose offered to help Sarah Jane clean up. “Thank you Rose, but I am fine cleaning up. Why don’t John and you talk some more about your ideas for his book and have another cup of tea? I will bring you some fresh tea in a moment.”

John and Rose sat with their tea for almost an hour. Happily talking about the book and looking into each other’s eyes. They didn’t even realize that they were holding hands. Neither noticed that Adam had walked back and forth and peered into the dining room several times giving them dirty looks. Rose starts to get uncomfortable from sitting in the chair that long and lets go of his hand to stretch. John smiles gets up and helps Rose up. He smiles and says “Do you trust me?” She shakes her head yes and he takes her hand and leads her out of the room. Neither of them see Adam watching them from the hall way.

John guides her through the front room and out the door. They walk out onto the front porch. Rose has not let go of his hand, to her this just feels right. John pulled her along and they wandered around the grounds of the Inn. John would point out trees and animals that he would see and tell her their name and family they came from. Rose enjoyed herself. She loved the sound of John’s voice and she could listen to him tell her anything. They ran into Jack who was coming out of the shed in the back. He had just got done putting away the riding lawn mower after mowing the grounds. “Hey, how are you two this morning?” Jack asked when he saw them. He looked at their clasped hands and winked. “We are good, I think,” said Rose as she looked at John. “Yep,” he said popping the P. 

Jack shows them around the grounds. He keeps smiling at Rose and John looks daggers at him. He gets the message “hands off the blond.” He wouldn’t go after anyone else’s woman. He also really liked these two. Of the many people that came to stay at TARDIS in, very few actually took time to talk to Jack. He liked people and only took this job because he liked Sarah Jane and enjoyed helping her out. They had a mutual friend once, and when that fiend had left they had found each other.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Jack asked Rose and John. Rose looked at John, she knew he was here to write a book and she had planned to go to the village today. She also didn’t want to leave John. She felt like she belonged with him. She looked at John, “I was thinking, maybe, about going to the village today?” John smiled at her; he would follow her to the end of the galaxy, “Yep.” He said popping the P. He nodded at Jack and then took her hand and whispered, “Run.” They ran hand in hand out to the lane to the village. Jack laughed watching them leave. He really liked these two.

When they got to the lane they slowed down to a walk, laughing at what they had done. Rose felt so free with him. She really liked him and had an instant connection to him. John started talking about his normal life, teaching at the University. He realized that they were from different sides of the “tracks’ when she mentioned she grew up on the Estates. He told her he lost his parents when he was barely twenty. Rose looked at him sadly, “I am so sorry.” She said. “I am used to it, it’s been 16 years. It hurts, but I went on to become a professor like my dad,” He said. 

Rose told him about losing her father when she was little, so little that she didn’t really remember him, but her mother would always tell her stories so her father would live on. She told him about going to work as soon as she could to help mum pay the bills. She had not minded, her mum had brought her up right. She didn’t tell him about her relationship with Jimmy. She would tell him eventually though. She explained that her mum was driving her nuts so she saved to take a holiday. She had never had a holiday before, mum worked hard but they could barely get by.

John’s phone rang. They stopped walking so he could fish it out of his pocket. He looked down and saw who was calling; he silenced it and put it in his pocket. Yet again it was River, he still hadn’t called her. He had no real interest in her and usually by now the women who wanted him would stop calling. This one was persistent. She had sent him several text messages and always called him sweetie. It irritated him and he knew he would have to put an end to this. For now he just wanted to spend time and get to know his pink and yellow girl. He already thought of her as his and truly saw a life with her. He took her hand again and they started back on their journey to the village. 

Rose didn’t think she had ever had a better morning. Just spending time with John made her happy. She wondered about the call, “Was that something important that I am keeping you from?” she asked. He smiled at her. “No, nothing important, I promise. Just some business that I am not ever thinking about taking care of,” he said with a laugh. I would rather spend time with you. She smiled at him; he seemed to feel the same way she did. They had hit it off rather well and rather fast.

They walked around the village, stopping in several of the little shops. “I love little shops,” John said. They would stop at any shop that had something that would catch their eye. John would watch Rose as they strolled through the shops. She was looking at various pieces of jewelry and small knick knacks. She found a small glass vase with a glass rose.” I think I should buy this for mum,” she said. The smile on her face made John smile. All he could see was that smile and the glow of her eyes. He was smitten and he knew it.

After stopping in several shops and saying hi to everyone who walked by, Rose realized that she was getting hungry. “John, Doctor, do you think that it is time to head back to the Inn for lunch,” She asked. John had actually lost track of time, he didn’t realize that the hours had flown by, it was nearly one. He smiled down at her, he didn’t really want to take her back to the Inn just yet and have to share her with the others.

“How about I buy you lunch today?” he asked. She looked up at him, “Chips, do I smell chips? I want chips,” she said smiling. He couldn’t see that smile and say no to her. “Chips it is then,” he said out loud while thinking ‘My Rose.’ He pulled her toward the chippy, thankful that she wanted to spend more time with him. He started thinking of ways to ask her to hang out with him while he wrote. He wouldn’t mind taking breaks with Rose too. 

After a nice lunch together talking about what they would like to do with their prospective futures, John hoped that they could figure out a way to have their futures together. Rose excused herself to go to the restroom. John stared after her, being with her felt like home, like he belonged with her, to her even. He wasn’t sure what would happen in a month when she was due to return to London. He decided to find some way to ask her to stay with him. He knew that he had strong feeling for her and she was a good mate.

When Rose returned from the restroom, he stood up for them to go, “Well Rose,” he started, “I should probably get back and start on my book.” Rose looked up him rather sadly; she knew he was here to write. “But you could come with me, help me, you have such good ideas,” he said hopefully. Rose sad look bloomed into a smile. “Yes, if you want me to,” she replied. “Of course, I want you,” he said, “It will be fantastic.” He took her hand again and they left the restaurant and walked toward the Inn.


	6. Chapter 6

The day’s blurred together; neither was out of each other’s sight except for when they went to bed. They were either, working on his book, walking the grounds, or walking in the village. Sarah Jane and Jack were happy to see them. Most people would comment on them being a cute couple, though both would say they aren’t together like that. If they were honest with themselves, they both had thought about way more than holding hands. John had a wealth of information in his brain and he would talk to Rose about all sorts of things. Rose could listen to him talk all day, she loved the sound of his voice.

On the weekend there were new people staying at the Inn. There was a young couple named Amy and Rory. Rose and John went out with them to the village on Saturday. They were a lovely couple and Amy would tease Rose and John. No matter what those two said, everyone who saw them assumed that they were a couple. They never let go of each other’s hands. If one excused themselves to the restroom the others eyes would watch them leave and wait for them to come back. “You have such cute puppy eyes,” Amy told John as he watched the door way that Rose had just went into. “I, No I don’t.” He said. But he knew he was head over heels for this girl and she was his and he wanted to ask her, he just didn’t know how. He had never asked a girl out, it had always been the other way. He honestly had only thought about science, math, history, that sort of thing. But the science his brain was thinking wasn’t something that came in school books.

The other new person that was staying at the Inn for the weekend was no other then want to be MP Harold Saxon. He was trying to get out and get people to vote for him. None of the residence of the Inn could figure out why anyone would vote for him. The man was vain, he only talked about himself. He had a wife or supposed wife named Lucy, but she did not come with him. In fact no one had really seen her in 10 years. Yet no one seemed to notice, outside of this group, that she was never around. He took a liking to Rose and Sarah Jane and Jack made sure to keep him away from her. Something felt off about it, like there was something evil lurking underneath the exterior. He really wasn’t a bad looking fellow, but even Jack didn’t flirt with him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he decided that the Inn was boring and left early Sunday morning.

The next week progressed as the first, Rose and John spending all their time together. They had so many ideas for his book that he decided that if this book did well, they could write a whole slew of adventures for the Doctor. He didn’t really need money, he had family money. ‘Maybe,’ he thought, ‘if Rose wants to stay with me, we can travel and write books together.’ He couldn’t see his life without her. She honestly couldn’t think about going back to her life either. She wanted to be with John, and though they held hands all the time and never spent a moment apart, she wasn’t sure if he felt the same way she did.

The second weekend after they met, the newest people that stayed at the Inn seemed to be nice decent people. There were no pretty boys for John to worry about. He didn’t like it when any man looked at “his Rose.” Though he never talked to Rose about his feelings for her, he hoped she knew how he felt. He could see her love for him in her eyes, though she had not said anything either. He thought that they should talk about it tonight. 

Saturday Morning they had met Donna and her Grandfather Wilf. They were taking a holiday to get away from her mum too. Rose laughed and told them she too wanted away from her mother for a break. Donna told them they were traveling and going to a few countries before they too returned to London. The other newest visitor was Martha Jones. She had just finished taking her tests to become a doctor and decided to have a weekend away. She also had a mum who was a bit high strung. She wondered why so many mums seemed to be that way. She also noticed John. Though she saw John and Rose holding hands, she also heard someone say they weren’t together. He was from London and her side of the tracks, her mum wouldn’t complain if she dated him.

Rose and John spent the morning working on his book. He needed a few things from the village market and Rose needed to stretch her legs. He wanted to write out what was in his head before they left. Rose offered to go, she really wanted to be with him, but she wanted to help him out. He knew that when he got stuck on writing it was probably a bit boring for Rose, though she had never complained. He handed her his phone, as she was waiting for a new battery to come in the mail for hers, and some cash to cover not only what he wanted, but anything she may want to.


	7. Chapter 7

John came out of his room for lunch. He was really excited about where the book was going and the many ideas that he and Rose had for it. He sat down to lunch excitedly talking about the book and traveling. Martha watched him, he seemed so excited, but boy did he have a gob. She found herself really attracted to him. He didn’t really mention Rose as him and Donna talked about places that they had visited. Martha started falling for his outgoing personality and gorgeous grin.

As John and Donna talked, Martha thought of ways to get him to pay attention to her. She hadn’t really traveled as she had been attending school and residency. So she just watched until he stood up and excused himself back to his room. Sarah Jane watched Martha with a little concern. Martha stood up too, “John, would you like to go get dinner with me at the village tonight?” She asked. Getting him away from the Inn, his book, and Rose might be a good idea.

“Dinner,” He said not really paying attention to Martha’s question. “I should take Rose out to dinner. Sarah Jane, I think tonight me and Rose will go out. She has been so good about staying in while I write.” Sarah Jane smiled, “Have a good night. I don’t expect guests to eat here every night. I hope you have a good night. Martha huffed, John looked at her, but it was more like through her. Martha wondered how she could get his attention on her.

Sarah Jane thought she might want to step in. “Martha, John here has a friend he likes to spend time with. He is also a bit absent minded and is in the middle of writing a book. Rose went to the village and will be back shortly.” Martha smiled at Sarah Jane but it was more of a look of frustration then defeat. “Oh, Sorry I didn’t know.” She said, though all of them knew she saw the two of them holding hands. Martha still figured she may have a chance, everyone had said “friend”.

Martha went walking after lunch. She was her mum’s child and liked to go after what she wanted. She wanted to be a doctor and had gone after that with a vengeance. She was a go getter and hardly ever took no for an answer. She wanted John and hoped to find a way to get him to see her. Maybe she would just wait tell they were back in London. He was a professor so after his little fling with the Estate girl, he would need someone more of his status in life.

John returned to his room to write. He wanted to finish this chapter so they could go to dinner. They had come up with so many ideas. Rose had some really great ideas for this book and the next few. He thought Rose was very imaginative. After another few hours he finished the chapter to his liking. When he realized what time it was John started to worry. Rose should have been back by now.

At first he thought maybe she did not want to bug him while he wrote, but when he left the room he couldn’t find her. He checked her room, the whole house, and then the grounds. He ran into Sarah Jane and Jack who also had started to worry. Rose left shortly after breakfast. Sarah Jane sent Jack into the village to look for her while she took John in the house for some tea while they waited. John paced back and forth in the front room wondering where his Rose was. All he could think is that he shouldn’t have let her go alone. Though this was a small village and nothing bad had ever happened around here.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had returned after searching the village, alone. John came out of his room as soon as he heard Jack’s voice. He looked devastated when there was no Rose with him. “John we can’t find her, no one has seen her since around noon when she was heading back here. She talked to several locals; the only thing she had talked about was getting back and helping you with the book. I am so sorry.” Sarah Jane went to make tea and call the sheriff. Donna hugged John and her and Wilf started making plans of going out themselves to look.   
Jack watched John, his eyes had become darker, his happy go lucky personality was gone, and he now looked like an oncoming storm. They all knew how he felt about Rose and felt bad that Rose had disappeared. No one was sure what to do, Sarah Jane and Jack thought of John and Rose as family and was just as worried as John.

John, Jack, Donna and Wilf made a plan to search the area. Sarah Jane told them she had called the sheriff and he would be there shortly. While most of them sat at the table with the map of the area trying to figure out the different areas that they each should look. John paced back and forth, he had to do something, he had to find her and save her. He knew in her gut that she did not just leave, something happened to his pink and yellow girl.

There was a knock at the door; everyone assumed it was the sheriff so they followed Sarah Jane to the door. Instead of being the sheriff, it was a pretty, curly haired woman, who walked in like she owned the place. John recognized the woman and wondered how she knew where he was. He hadn’t even told her he was taking a sabbatical, let alone where it was he was going. “Ah, there you are sweetie,” she said to John. Everyone looked at her, she tried to take John’s arm, but he backed away from her. He had a bad feeling about this, Rose disappears and River shows up.

“Where is Rose?” He asked her. River jumped at the anger in his voice. She couldn’t figure out what he was so angry about. Or why he was worried about Rose for, she was going to be his wife. She had become friends with Clara just so that she could talk at the school and had a reason to meet John. She had seen his picture on a book he had written, and she had chosen him to be the hunky man on her arm.

“Why I have no idea where this Rose is or even what you are talking about. We had a date that we missed, I found out where you were so I came so that we could go.” River said seductively. “How did you know where I was?” He looked at her; any other woman would have been cowering in the corner from his icy stare. “Well no one at the University would tell me where you had gone off to. Neither did you naughty boy. So a friend of mine has connections, I had your phone traced to find you.” She said as she walked over and pretended to take a piece of lint of his shirt. She was one who always got what she wanted and she had friends to help her, if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

John shivered at the look on her face, she was gloating. He knew she had something to do with Rose’s disappearance. He decided he needed to tread carefully. “River, we have never dated. You asked me out. I agreed, but it didn’t work out. Besides I think you know I have someone now.” He knew he had been an idiot and as soon as they found Rose he would tell her how he felt and ask her to stay with him.

John looked over at Jack. Jack was, as he said, a Jack of all trades. He had read the situation as John had. This woman had something to do with Rose being missing. He excused himself and Sarah Jane followed him. They went into the kitchen, both making phone calls quietly. They understood the situation and had some back up to help. They just hoped that they had a little time.

John watched them leave the room. He had a feeling that they had a way to help. He looked over at River who was sitting on the couch acting as innocent as she could. Martha watched her and John. Even she could see the daggers coming off of him. She realized that he loved Rose and she decided she would help to find her. 

“So, River, you said that you had my phone traced,” John said carefully. “Rose has my phone right now, have you seen her?” River looked at John with a glint in her eye, “Oh the Chav from London? I met her in the village earlier, but haven’t seen her since.” She said innocently. John knew for a fact River had something to do with it. He paced wondering where the sheriff was. “When did you see her?” John asked, trying to not let her know that he knew. “Oh maybe around noon.” She replied.

John was worried for Rose’s safety. River didn’t seem the type to care what would happen to Rose. She wanted him and would do anything or take care of anyone who got in her way. She also did not seem to be all that mentally stable. Why would she go after him, even putting Rose in danger for a date? He needed to find out who was helping her, though he knew that she would never tell him. Whoever had traced his phone did it illegally and probably worked outside of the government.   
His eyes clouded over. “River, she better be alive, and I better find her safe. If anything at all happens to her you will find out what I am capable of.” “Oh John, “River replied, “You’re a good man.” He looked at her, “A good man does not need rules, today is not the day to find out why I have so many.” With that he turned to leave the room. Just then there was a knock at the door. He ran to it and opened it hoping it was Rose. This time it was the Sheriff, along with some investigator friends of Sarah Jane and Jack’s. 

Sarah Jane introduced the sheriff and her friends to John. All but Gwen and Owen, the people who had stayed previously, would take different areas to walk and look for Rose or clues to her where abouts. River tried to follow John out, “I should help find this lost girl, “she said trying to act innocent. John shut the door in her face. She fumed and sat on the couch. She knew that they would never find Rose, ever. So she would wait and be there for the broken hearted John. He would be hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting this weekend so I decided to give you guys an extra chapter tonight.

After searching for an hour, no one had come up with anything. The sheriff asked everyone to come back and regroup so that they could come up with a new plan. Several people from the village had joined them. The people who had met Rose had liked her. They also did not want anything bad to happen in their village. After a pow wow of some new ideas, the sheriff used his resources to look for John’s phone. He had given it to Rose to take into town. She was supposed to get her new battery in the mail and was picking it up today. The report came back that it was near the Inn. They went to the front door to start looking for it.

When they opened the door there was a bag on the front porch. No one had seen or heard anyone putting it there. Next to the shopping bag was an envelope and John’s phone. The sheriff put on gloves and opened the envelope, inside was a note. He took the note and read it out loud.  
‘Dear John,’ it read, ‘I am sorry that things did not work out between us. I have to return to London today on the next plane. Please remember. Henry Elopes with Laura Pearson on Monday the Eleventh, Love Rose.’

All the others looked at John. Some thought maybe Rose had left him; maybe it was too much for her. Rose wouldn’t leave him, he knew that. He also knew she would not leave her clothes, her phone. “Rose didn’t come by plane,” he said. “She couldn’t afford it, she took a bus here. She didn’t leave of her own accord, you have to believe me.” Everyone looked at him sadly. He knew her life depended on them believing him. River came to take his arm; he pulled his arm away and walked across the room.

Jack put on gloves and took the note from the sheriff. He had a bad feeling about all of this. He also thought he knew Rose well enough that she wouldn’t just vanish, not without at least saying good bye to both him and Sarah Jane. “John is there a character named Henry in your book?” he asked. He saw something odd in the note. “No, there isn’t.” John replied coming up to stand next to him. He showed the letter to John and Sarah Jane and the group of investigators. The sheriff started going through the bag things that Rose had bought.

In the bag where notepads, drawing pads, and pencils, a few makeup items, along with various mail from the post office, nothing that seemed out of place. Jack knew they needed to get the sheriff to understand that Rose did not leave. The sheriff wasn’t sure if a crime had been committed or this girl had left on her own. Everything so far pointed at her deciding to leave.

Sarah Jane jumped up and walked over to the sheriff, “Tom, look at the last part of the letter. The last sentence has odd capitalization and it spells out help me.” John grabbed the note. “We put this in the book I am writing. The companion was kidnapped and made to write a letter, she used the letter to let him know that she needed help. Oh Rose is brilliant.” He wondered where she was and who had her. They all went back out to look for Rose, they knew she had been in town, so she had to be taken between there and the Inn.


	11. Chapter 11

River tried her best to over hear what was being said and how much they were finding out. She was keeping Harold Saxon abreast of what was going on. They had a plan to have him take Rose back to his home in London in two days. Until then he was laying low with Rose in an old farm house that no one even remembered existed. She would keep pretending she was innocent, after all, she did not kidnap Rose; she just paid for it. Plus no one had ever seen her and Harold Saxon together. 

Harold Saxon liked to think of himself as the Godfather of the Mafia of London. Though in reality he was a two bit criminal who had inherited money and a business from his father, and the reason he could get away with so much. He hid most of his criminal activity behind his business. No one messed with him because he seemed a bit off. The business itself did not do well, but his other activities kept him in the money. He was good at it, because he liked it so much. He made the most money helping River Song, she had a side of her that even he wouldn’t cross, besides he really liked Rose.

Harold Saxon had Rose only a mile from the Inn. He had made sure not to get caught taking her. He had scoped out this place after he had left the Inn the Sunday before. He already knew that John had a friend when he arrived, the only reason he had gone to the stupid Inn in the first place. River had him follow him the day he left to drive up to the Inn, and he may have had something to do with the car breaking down too. River had over heard him talking about the sabbatical and the Inn when she was at the university. Though River thought the book sounded dreary, she still wanted John. She always got what she wanted. 

Rose woke up slowly. Her hands and feet were tied together. She was lying on a very old lumpy bed. She looked over at the man who kidnapped her. Her brain was still fuzzy but he looked familiar. He had come up to her just as she got out of the village. He told her there was an emergency at the Inn with John. As he had been there the previous weekend she had not thought anything of it, until she got into the car. He had pulled a gun out, she had tried to get the door open, the only thing she had been able to do was toss something out. He made her write the note, and then hit her in the head with the gun to knock her out. 

Harold realized that she was awake. Oh what fun he was going to have with this one. “Well my dear you are awake.“ He said as he sat next to her on the bed and touched her face. “Someone else wants your man, so you are my present for helping.” Rose tried to pull away with fear in her eyes. “Don’t worry nothing will happen to John. You on the other hand will get to meet my wife Lucy,” he said with a maniacal laugh. He looked crazy and Rose was scared. 

“I have a really nice house, Rose. I have a very nice guest area in my basement. Lucy has been my guest there for ten years now. She learned that she can never, ever leave me. Rose’s eyes went wide with fear. Harold just smiled at her. He was going to enjoy having Rose around, at least tell he broke her or he tired of her. “Though you won’t get much conversation from her, she hasn’t said a word in a year.” He laughed at his joke. The look in his eyes was so evil that Rose started crying. “John,’ she thought, ‘please save me.’


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah Jane convinced the sheriff that River was part of this and to take her to the station to talk to her. The sheriff knew Sarah Jane and Jack and what they were. He asked River if she would come with him to the station and talk. River agreed, after all she had no idea what happened to Rose. She had told Harold Saxon he could do as he wished with Rose. She knew that his wife had disappeared about ten years before, she also knew where the wife was. She smiled at John as she followed the sheriff out, “Bye Sweetie, see you soon.”

John fell into a chair in despair. He loved her, he knew that now. She was his life and someone had taken her from him. He knew that he had feelings for her as soon as they met; after all she was a great mate. He was so scared for her. He thought this was his fault; he should have called River and told her he wasn’t interested. He knew somehow that would not have stopped River. But if he had went to the village with her, she would be with him now. He started to cry.

Everyone returned there was still no sign of Rose. Sarah Jane got everyone some food and tea. Jack asked John, Do you think that we should call her family?” “It’s only her mum, I don’t have the number. Rose’s phone was not working so we cannot use it to call her.” Jack looked at Sarah Jane, “did she have an emergency number to call?” he asked her. She went looking, but there wasn’t one. They had the team look for the number for a Jackie Tyler in London, there were several.

John suddenly jumped up, “phone.” He shouted. Everyone looked at him. “Her phone needed a new battery; it was supposed to be in the mail today. It isn’t with the other mail, neither is my PO Box key.” She wouldn’t ever leave that behind. Maybe she has it, or dropped it, let’s go look.” For the first time in several hours he had a look of hope on his face. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Jack followed him out, they had to hurry it was going to be dark soon. “We will bring her back Sarah Jane.” He called over his shoulder. 

John and Jack ran back to the village, they started retracing Rose’s steps from the last known place that she was at. When they walked past the post office the woman who had helped Rose to find the correct PO Box came up to John and Jack, “I heard about Rose, she was in getting your package earlier. I hope you find her,” She said. “Thank you.” Jack said as they left to head out toward the Inn. 

They were at the edge of the village when John turned right instead of following the normal path toward the Inn. Then did not get ten feet down the road and they saw a small package on the ground. John picked it up. It was addressed to Rose; it was the battery that they had ordered for her phone. “She was here Jack.” Jack walked further up the lane, trying to see where it went. Not far up the road was an old dirt road. It looked like someone had turned down it not too long ago. He got his phone out to make a call.


	13. Chapter 13

John started down the road while Jack was talking on the phone. Jack had never seen this road and had no idea what was down it. Sarah Jane told him that there was an old farm house down the road about a kilometer. She told him that she would send them some help and to be careful. They had no idea who had Rose or what could possibly be there. “Make sure you lock and load,” said Sarah Jane to the gang. Gwen, Owen, Ianto, and Jake got ready to go. No one really knew who they were but they were the good guys and they headed out to get Rose. 

It was a long walk for John and Jack. They had already run and now it was getting dark and hard to see. They had to walk slower and carefully to not step on anything and watch for traps. Jack pulled out a flash light. “We can use this tell we get close to the house, we don’t want whoever is there to know we are coming.” John nodded in agreement. He was so worried and felt so guilty for putting Rose in this predicament. “I know what you are thinking,” said Jack. “You did not do this and it isn’t your fault. This is that River lady and whoever is working for her.” 

“I should have been more forceful with River, I am always a coward.” John said. Jack looked over at him, “This is River’s fault, and you never even went on a date. She may be pretty but I think she is crazy.” They continued down the road, not knowing what to expect but praying they would find Rose.

Sarah Jane text the sheriff, he looked at the phone and then to River. He got up and excused himself, telling her he had a few more questions but something had come up. He posted a guard at the door and headed out to the old Western Drummins place. He didn’t call for back up as the text explained that the gang was already on the way.

Harold had some really evil planes for Rose. He had perfected his craft on his wife. Lucy had started to realize that Harry, as she called him, had some mental issues. She had tried to leave him, which had been her down fall. She hadn’t tried to leave in a really long time. Then again she really didn’t do much these days and it was no longer fun having her around. Rose would be his new plaything, until she too ended up like his Lucy. He did like his women hot and blond. He knew that there was no one out or about so he decided maybe he could start now. No one would hear her. “Rose, look at me.” She looked at him, her eyes full of fear. “From here on out you will call me Master, and you will obey me. You belong to me now.” He bent over to cut the ties from her legs. He felt a kick to his head and then a kick to his chest. He tried to grab onto Rose’s leg. He felt another kick before he started to fall backward. He tried to stop himself but fell on some garbage on the floor and hit his head on the edge of the side table. 

Rose got herself up and ran for the door. She looked back as she unlocked it. He was still lying on the floor. She got outside and started to run and scream. She prayed that there was no one else working for Harold. She was so scared but she had to get back to John and save herself from Hell. She prayed John was close as she knew he would have understood her message and would be out trying to find her. She had no idea which way to go so she just ran.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters and an epilogue left. Should have it all to you Saturday or Monday.

The gang had met Jack and John on the road. It was still a ways from the house. So John and Jack jumped into the SUV. As they got closer they could hear something. John wound down the window. They could hear screaming and they saw Rose come running into view. John jumped out of the SUV before it even came to a stop. He grabbed Rose and helped her into the vehicle. Jack handed him a knife to cut the rope tied around her hands. The others ran into the house that they could now see, guns drawn and ready to fight. 

John sat with Rose in the car, holding her tight. She didn’t say anything just cried. “I’m sorry Rose. I am so so sorry.” He also wanted to cry for whatever she had gone through. “I knew you wouldn’t believe the letter,” She whispered to him through the tears. He kissed the top of her head as another set of lights came up behind the car. Rose and John ducked down in the seat. It was just the sheriff. 

The gang brought Harold Saxon out; he could barely stand on his own two feet. John got angry, so this was the person who was helping River, who had decided to try to destroy him and Rose’s lives. The sheriff formally arrested him and took him to his vehicle. Gwen went with them to access him before they booked him. After all he had a pretty good bump on his head. He glared at John as they walked him by the car. The sheriff told Rose he would be by later for a statement. 

The rest of the gang piled into the vehicle and headed back to the Inn. Rose and John held onto each other for dear life. Jack made a quiet phone call to Sarah Jane. When they got back Sarah Jane ushered them in. Martha came over to check Rose’s physical health. They all knew emotionally she would need some help, but they would all be there for her. After Martha checked her over and said she was okay other then the rope burns on her wrist and ankles, she went and sat across the room. Sarah Jane took her to her room to get her a bath while Donna made her some food and tea. No one knew what to say. She was safe, but she looked so afraid.

At the sheriff’s office Harold Saxon was singing like a canary. If he was going down so was the person who started this whole thing. He told them that it was River’s plan to kidnap her and get her away from John. River in turn told them that they should search Harold’s house for the missing Lucy. In the end they both implicated themselves and would not be getting out of prison for a long time. The police who searched Harold’s house in London would find out how evil the man was. Lucy was found barely alive and chained to a bed. No one would know what exactly he did to her as she never talked, or even looked at anyone. She would spend the rest of her life in a mental institute. Thankfully she would never remember what he had done to her. 

After a bath and some food, everyone sat in the front room together. No one wanted to go to bed or to leave Rose. They all cared for her in some degree. John was holding on to Rose and would not let her go. He was afraid and had barely tolerated her being gone from him long enough for a bath. Rose did not seem to mind that he wanted to hold her, as she made no move to go anywhere else. They were waiting for the sheriff to get there. John rubbed Roses arm as she laid her head on his shoulder. She had not talked or smiled since they got back. 

There was a knock on the door and Jackie and Mickey came in. Rose heard her mum’s voice, “Mum, Oh mum you’re here.” Jackie ran to Rose, “They found you.” She kneeled down in front of Rose. Everyone else looked at each other. They had never been able to find Jackie’s number and no one had called her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah Jane had everyone but Rose, John, and Jackie leave the room. Mickey didn’t want to leave but Sarah Jane convinced him that they could let him know what happened. John wondered how he had never met Rose before considering she was best mates with his mechanic. The group sat in the kitchen with Mickey. Donna made tea and Mickey kept staring at the door, then the gang wondering what had happened to his friend. They started explaining about what happened when it hit Mickey that they talked about Rose and John as a couple. “Wait a minute, whose John?”

In the front room Rose sat between her mum and John. She would not let go of John’s hand. “How did you know that something happened to Rose, we couldn’t contact you?” John asked. “Why couldn’t you call me?” Jackie yelled back. She wanted to know why no one at the Inn had told her that her daughter had been kidnapped. She really wanted to give this man a slap, why did he think he should hold her daughters hand. It had only been two weeks since she left for her holiday. He was older by about 12 years and she was not happy with him. No one would take advantage of her daughter.

“Rose’s phone battery wouldn’t charge anymore. We ordered a new one and had it shipped as fast as we could. We did not get it tell today. We did not have your number. We did try to find you.” John explained. Jackie watched him and Rose for a few moments. They held hands and neither would let go. Rose never said anything just looked at her mum. Rose finally spoke, “Mum this isn’t John’s fault. He did not have me kidnapped. It was an evil woman and her henchman. He saved me. I’m safe now.” She sighed and buried her head in John’s shoulder. She now knew about River and Harold, why she had been kidnapped. She would never blame John. 

“Okay sweetheart, I just need to know that you will be safe. This whole thing scared me today.” She held her daughter’s other hand. “Jackie,” John said, “I need to know how you knew what happened to Rose. Jackie explained that she got a call telling her that her daughter was never coming home and would never be contacting her again. The man said never to look for her and that she didn’t want to see her mum any more. Harold had thought he would get away with this and was taunting Jackie. “I knew that Rose would never do that, she may be headstrong, but she wouldn’t disappear without telling me where she was going. I borrowed money from family, and Mickey borrowed some from the garage so we could get up here as fast as we could.”

The sheriff was finally finished dealing with River and Harold. When he arrived Jack had already got everyone to write statements of what occurred, including his gang and John. He knew the sheriff would want to talk to Rose specifically. Rose sat with the sheriff and John while she explained everything that had happened to her. Even though Rose had told Jackie it was not John’s fault he still felt guilty for it. He swore he would always keep her safe from here on.

The sheriff gathered up all the statements. He explained that they may need to come back for a hearing but with both River and Harold’s spilling the beans and the evidence that they had found, it should be an open and shut case. He didn’t want to tell them in front of Rose about Lucy and what they had found. Rose was already upset over the ordeal and did not need to know what would have happened if they did not find her in time. He took John and Jack aside and told them about what they found and what he had done to Lucy. John looked very angry. What could have happened to Rose was stuck in his head. The sheriff turned to go, “I wouldn’t tell her just yet about that. She has had enough traumas for one day.”


	16. Chapter 16

After the sheriff left they realized that it was after midnight. It had been a long hard day for all of the residence of the TARDIS Inn. Those who lived in town left for their homes. Sarah Jane got rooms ready for Jackie and Mickey. Jackie got up to follow Sarah Jane. She looked over at Rose, “Rose do you want to go to bed? Would you like to sleep with me?’ She didn’t know if she would need her mum and would do whatever she could for her daughter. “No mum, I will go to bed soon. Thank you. I love you.” Jackie hugged Rose and followed Sarah Jane to her room. 

After her mum had left Rose looked at John, “Will you stay with me tonight. I don’t want to be alone.” He looked over at her, “Yes my love, I will stay with you.” He pulled her up to stand and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a few moments then kissed her forehead. He took her hand and walked with her to her room. She went into her room to get changed; he went to his to get his jimjams on. When he returned he knocked quietly at the door. She opened the door and pulled him inside. She held on to him tightly. “I was so scared. That man was evil. Please hold me John.” He took her hand and led her to the bed, they got under the covers and John pulled Rose to him. “I will hold you as long as you need me to.” Rose softly whispered, “Forever.”

John did not hear her whisper. “Rose, this may not be the right time. But I have wasted so much time. I do not know if there will be a right time, but after today I have to tell you. I don’t want to let you go. I love you. I want to be with you, If you will have me. Stay here with me until I return to London and then move in with me, Please Rose.” They sat in silence. John thought he had messed up, was it too soon, and tonight really was probably a bad night to say if after what happened. The only thing he knew was that Rose did not pull away.

Rose started crying, “I’m sorry Rose I didn’t meant to make you cry.” John said as he started to pull away. She grabbed his hand. “Doctor, yes I will stay with you. I love you too. I thought you might think that I was too clingy and then after what that man said that I wasn’t good enough for you.” She sighed and cuddled up against him again.

John was angry; no one should do anything to hurt his Rose. He wished he would have found this Harold Saxton before the rest of them. John was usually a pacifist but he would tear apart the universe to protect Rose. “You are perfect Rose,” he sat up so he could see her face. “That man was evil. I blame myself because I ignored River. I had found you and wanted nothing to do with her.” “Not your fault.” She said looking at him. “Both of them were nutters, you couldn’t have known.” She turned over in bed to face him. “We are together, you saved me, I love you,” she leaned up and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter after this, a short epilogue.

The next morning was very busy at the TARDIS Inn. Rose and John came out to a bustling kitchen. Jackie was helping Sarah Jane with breakfast. The gang was all back to come and check on how Rose was doing. Martha and Mickey were at the table talking quietly to each other. Jackie turned and saw Rose and John at the door. “Oi, you two get in here.” Rose smiled at her mum. 

They had a nice fry up for breakfast. Jackie would always do a fry up when Rose had a bad day. Today would be no exception. Everyone complemented Jackie on her tea making skills. Everyone dug in and there were little conversations. Jackie looked at Rose, “Are you coming back early,” then she looked at John, “Or are you staying?” Jackie knew that there was something between here and John, but she wanted to get her little girl home and protect her. Rose smiled at John then looked at her mum. “ I still have two weeks of vacation mum, and I’m helping John write a book.” Jackie laughed, “A book, and I am supposed to believe that?” John looked at Jackie, “Actually she is, she has had some great ideas. This may turn out to be a whole serious of books.”He looked worriedly at Rose, she shook her head. “Jackie, I also asked Rose to move in with me.”

Everyone held a collective breath. Mickey just watched from the sidelines, he wasn’t sure how bad a blow up this was going to be. Jackie did not say anything at first. No one wanted to say anything and the silence was almost unbearable. John knew Jackie was very protective of her only daughter. Mickey couldn’t even get into Jackie’s good graces about dating Rose after the Jimmy Stone incident. After a few minutes several of the group excused themselves, they didn’t really belong in this conversation and didn’t really want to be there for the fall out. Rose looked at her mum, waiting for the worst. She held on to John’s hand. Jackie finally sighed, “If he makes you happy Rose I say go for it.” They smiled at each other but Jackie wasn’t done. “You better take care of my little girl and not hurt her. If you do there is no place on earth that you will be able to hide from me.” Mickey chimed in, “And that goes for me too, I will help.” Jackie stood up and walked around the table, “A come here you big lug.” She gave him a hug.

That evening the weekend guests started to depart. Sarah Jane offered both Jackie and Mickey to stay for the week for free. They both declined as they needed to get back for work. When Martha was getting ready to leave she handed Mickey and envelope and smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and told him,” see you.” with a smile. After Martha left Mickey opened the envelope to find a card with a phone number, address and a time and place. “Guess I got a date.” He said with a giant grin. The gang left with the other guests. They never did tell them what they did, but figure it was something that helped people, as they helped to save Rose. Mickey and Jackie were staying one more night, John’s car was finally done so Mickey would take the rental car back and bring up John’s the next day. They did not really have need of a car and Jack wouldn’t be letting them go into town alone. 

That night they again chose to stay in one room. John told Rose that maybe they would just ask to stay in one, if Sarah Jane didn’t mind. John didn’t want to bring up the kidnapping, but he wanted to make sure Rose was okay. Several times during the day she would be starring out into space. It would take a few minutes for Rose to come back down to earth. Though he had heard what she had reported to the sheriff what had happened to her. He worried more had happened then she was willing to talk about. He held her close, “Rose, are you okay?” He didn’t know how to say what he really wanted to ask her. “Yeah, I am okay. I got mum and Mickey here. I have you and that is all that matters. I also know you are worried about what Harold did to me. I promise it was not more than what I said happened. His stories scared me. I really was afraid of what would happen if he was able to get back to London with me. I knew you would save me.” She smiled at him. John held her tight so she could not see the tears in his eyes. HE almost lost her and it scared him to death. He may have just met her but he knew she belonged with him, in his life. “How long are you going to stay with me?” He asked her. “Forever,” she said as she curled up to him and fell asleep

It would be a long time before John would fall asleep. He would thank the lucky stars, or whatever entity had given him this chance. When he was looking for an out of the way to find quiet and a place to write his book he never ever thought that he would find the love of his life. He knew they were meant to be and though he did not believe in soul mates, he now believed in love at first sight. He would never know what he did to deserve someone as loving, beautiful, sincere, and worth every fight like he did in finding his Rose. He finally fell asleep knowing that his forever was here in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue that I added

Just a short epilogue for you……  
Two years later on a bright sunny day, the TARDIS INN was the site of a big wedding. There had been a few wedding there in the two years since the incident. The first had been Jack and a guy who had stayed at the Inn, Ianto. The second only a few months before had been Martha and Mickey’s wedding. Everyone had attended both weddings. Even Donna and Wilf had come back. Donna had told everyone that any excuse to get away from her mum was a good one. 

Rose and John had come for both weddings. They spent some time at their home in London, but were usually traveling. They had ended up starting a whole series of books about the Time Lord Doctor. They had already written five though only three were actually out and printed. They had been on the best seller lists for months. Jackie did not make Jack’s wedding, she wouldn’t take money from Rose and John but for Mickey’s and Martha’s she did. 

This wedding was two years in the making. The tent was all set up perfect with white and pink baby roses. There were fairy lights to make a nice glow. One half was set up for the wedding; the other was set up for the reception. The top of the wedding cake had the character from their book with the blue police box. It was a white cake with banana cream frosting. Sarah Jane had gone all out for this wedding.

The groom stood down at the altar, impatient to get his bride by his side. He never liked to be away from her. Jack started walking down the aisle with Jackie on his arm, behind them was Mickey and Martha, then it was Donna and Wilf. Finally he watched as the most beautiful woman in the universe came walking down the aisle. Tears welled up in his eyes. When she got to him he took her hand. His world was the way it should be, her hand in his, it was better with two. The preacher asked do You Doctor John Smith take Rose Tyler to be your lawfully wedded wife. …… And that was the start of another story.


End file.
